The present invention relates, in general, to washing devices and is concerned more particularly, with a handle type device having a sponge associated therewith typically used for washing dishes and the like.
There is a device that is commercially available that comprises an elongated cylindrical handle having a flattened end to which a small sponge is permanently glued. This device is hollow and the handle is provided with means for allowing a detergent to seep into the sponge. This device is effective in the washing of dishes but does have some drawbacks associated therewith. When the sponge has worn out, then the entire device must be discarded even though the handle structure certainly has not worn out. Also, with the prior art devices, many times the detergent that is put into the handle is not used entirely and the detergent that remains tends to seep into the sponge and is wasted.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved washing device primarily for use in washing dishes and the like and which has a handle for holding the detergent and a removable sponge associated with the handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a washing device having a handle with a flared end permitting the device to stand upright. In this way, any detergent that might be left in the hollow handle is prevented from seeping into the sponge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dish washing device having a sponge with a support plate or the like associated therewith and which is easily snapped into position in the handle and yet also easily removable from the handle for replacement.